Themepark Oneshot
by MarvelGeek04
Summary: Loki's girlfriend takes him to a theme park.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

**Just a short fluff thing Loki. The idea was from Sage Nicholson, and you should check out some of their stuff. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Why are people screaming? And why are you smiling about it. You told me it's bad when people scream, and I should stop causing it." Loki looked at me questioningly.

"This is good screaming. They're having fun."

"They're getting thrown around in a metal box. How is that fun?"

I just roll my eyes at him. Still smiling, I grab his arm and lead him into the theme park. I found out last week that Loki had never been on a rollercoaster, and as his loving girlfriend (who definitely isn't using this as an excuse to get off work), I took it upon myself to fix that.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

I drag Loki through a crowd of people, and he mumbled, "Chaos. This is why you people need to be ruled."

"Loki, we talked about this."

"No, you talked _at_ me about it. Anyway, I'm a reformed man. Having your illusion strangled by thanos can do that to a person."

Ugh. That. The Avengers found me during the 5 years. Well, I say the Avengers, I mean Captain America and Black Widow. They heard how I was looking after a load of kids left without families and came to offer help. It was by accident though; I lived on the streets before the blip, and I noticed when there were new faces about. So, what started as one kid ended up with me protecting at least a dozen. I taught the older one's how to fight. Anyway, that meant I was there for the final battle (my fighting skills got pretty good all those years on my own), which was where I first met Loki. The thought of him being strangled by the big purple grape, even if it was just an illusion, pains me a lot.

We got to the front of the queue, and I gave the guy money.

"Why did you just pay to do your day job?"

I don't bother arguing, instead I shoot three targets in a row, and pick my favourite teddy bear, which, of course, is dressed as Thor. Loki gives me a look.

"What? If there was a teddy bear of you, I'd get it."

I force Loki to have a go, without using magic, and his brow furrowed as he missed every single target. I laugh at him before he glares at me.

We do a few more stalls, where Loki did win, and I swear I saw a little smile as he picked the iron man toy, but I'm pretty sure he snapped the head off after. I'm still working with him on that.

We're about to head over to the rollercoaster when I gasp.

"What is it? Are you okay? Did something hurt you?"

Before Loki can get his blades out (it's happened before, I tend to be a bit dramatic, and so does he), I point at the ice cream van.

"We're getting. You can't have the rollercoaster experience without feeling incredibly sick afterwards."

"I still don't understand it. You're paying to be scared."

Despite Loki telling me how much he hated it, and how stupid the people are, I could tell he was having a good time. And if I saw him use magic to restore a kid's fallen ice-cream, I didn't say anything.

Finally, we got to the reason for coming to Coney Island: the rollercoaster. I grab Loki's hand, or at least I try to. Instead I just seem to grab air. For fucks sake. He keeps doing this, bloody illusions. I look around and see him hiding behind a plant. Marching over, I really do take his hand this time.

I look at him questioningly, "You're scared, aren't you?"

"No, I've faced far worse. The God of mischief, Son of Odin, heir to th-"

"Stop stalling. I promise, it will be fine. It'll be over before you know it."

He sighs and walks back with me. The bar snaps down over our bodies, and Loki gives me a panicked look, which I respond to with a small smile. We start moving up and I feel the anticipation building. Loki's hand are even paler than usual as he grabs the bar. We stop at the top, and for a second I can see everywhere, and it's beautiful. The stars are bright, and the sky is the same shade a Loki's hair (I really love his hair, sometimes he lets me plait it). Then the view is interrupted as we plummet towards the ground. In Loki's defence, people were screaming louder than him.

Afterwards, I help him down.

"How are you not dizzy."

"I'm an agent, I'm trained to keep my head."

Loki fakes relief when we start to head towards the exit, but then I hear something. The sound that reminds me of my childhood. I look to my right, and there it is: the merry-go-round. The merry-go-round was always the last thing we went on. When I remember that day, the last one we had as a family, its always my sister and I on the horses. Loki notices my wishful staring.

"Let's go on that."

I smile sadly at him, "It's a kids thing. We'll look like idiots."

"Please? I really want to go on it."

I shake my head.

"Well, I'm going on it. You don't have to join me."

I start laughing as Loki actually lines up amongst the 7 year olds, looking out of places with the bouncing children. As he motions with his head to come over, I remember why I love him. He'd do anything for me, even if it meant looking like a crazy person while lining up for a ride. Shaking my head in laughter, I walk over and grab his hand.

"When I was younger, before the whole homeless thing happened, my sister and I always used to go on merry-go-rounds. We used to fight over the best pony but then our parents made us share the two-seater."

"When Thor and I used to fight I just stabbed him."

"I know you did."

"Thank you."

"What for?" I look at Loki questioningly.

"You hardly ever talk about your past. Thank you for sharing that with me."

I really do love him.

We sit in the carriage, and as it starts going round, I put my head on Loki's shoulder.

Loki kisses my head and says, "Thank you. I did enjoy today."

Looking up at him and smiling I reply, "So did I."


End file.
